Life Goes On, On Goes Life
by itsthetruth
Summary: Sequel to We Soldier On.  Life permanently with Rivaella, another baby on the way... what could go wrong?  Jack/Gwen Martha/Ianto Tosh/Owen some 11/River
1. Twinges

"Well that was shit!"

"Stop complaining Owen." I chuckled.

We were all sitting round the telly at Tosh and Owen's, watching some film Owen had been going on about for months, and we finally got round to watching it, and all he could do was complain about it.

So let's get up to scratch shall we?

Everything with Rose was officially over. I was now 6 months pregnant, Rivaella was with us permanently and now at school, with the occasional pop in from The TARDIS crew. I had no idea what was going on with Rivaella and Matt, I decided to leave them to it. Me and Jack were back together, getting ready for 'Bump' as everyone was now calling her. We found out it was a girl, just to save complications this time. The boys were talking-ish and walking, Ianto and Martha still going strong, and so were Tosh and Owen.

Anyway, where were we?

I was perched on the kitchen worktop, everyone sorting out their drinks as we all sat on stools or stood up, talking.

"Gwen love, I don't want you sitting on my worktop if your gonna break it." Owen said sarcastically. I slapped him round the head lightly, chuckling. "Hello Bump." He said, quickly tickling my stoumach with one of his fingers.

"The baby's probably gonna end up being called Bump at this rate." Ianto muttered.

"NO!" I said as Jack looked at me, smiling. I pointed a finger at him, with my most stern face. "You gotta be joking if you seriously think about calling our little girl Bump!"

"It's modern!"

"Well it ain't here, and I find it highly unlikely that is where your from either!" He chuckled to himself, giving me a light kiss on the lips and placing his hand on the bump, feeling the kicking. "It's your Daddy!" I said in a suprised voice, smiling. "What's the time?"

"Nearly 10." Martha answered. "We better get back haven't we?" Rivaella had been looking after the boys for the night, and we couldn't leave them that late. "I'm tired anyway."

"Same." I replied, Me and Martha getting frowns like puppies from Ianto and Jack. I sighed. "Guess you guys are staying in our spare room tonight then." I said, Martha smiling, earning the tiny echoes of a yes from Ianto and Jack. "Well if I didn't let you, I wouldn't get coffee would I?"

"Gwen your pregnant, your not drinking coffee."

"Thank you, smart ass Owen."

...

Me and Martha arrived home after leaving Jack and Ianto at Tosh and Owen's for longer. It had been a long day filled with paperwork and throwing staplers at Owen.

"Rivaella love?" I called, as we walked through the door and into the living room. "Hey." I smiled, as I looked over to her sitting on the sofa.

"How were the boys?"

"Fine, their asleep upstairs." She smiled, as we sat down with her.

"You wanna hear the latest on baby names..." Martha muttered, sitting on the sofa opposite us, Me sitting next to Rivaella.

"Oh god..." I laughed into my hands.

"Come on then, tell me!" Rivaella grinned.

"Ianto said the baby would probably end up being called Bump in the end as a joke..." I said. "And then your father honestly think we could call her Bump. No jokes, he thinks its modern!" I said, laughing and doing air quotes over modern.

"Oh dear!" Rivaella grinned.

...

I woke up when it was still dark. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over, looking at my clock. Just gone half past 12. I looked over to my other side, Jack asleep. He must have come in after I had fell asleep, because I couldn't remember him coming in. That's when I felt it. Just a tiny twinge, it didn't really hurt but it was sharp. I pulled my feet over onto the floor and held my bump lightly and walked into the en suite, switching on the light. I ran the tap and threw some water over my face, drying it lightly with a towel and looking in the mirror, smiling weakly to myself.

"I'm not in labour, it's just one of those things." I breathed in deeply, and sat down on the bath. "Probably kicking in a odd place eh Bump? Trying to annoy Mummy are we?" I smiled, stroking the bump. "Ah fuck!" I hissed as I got another twinge.

I decided to talk a little walk to wear it off. I headed across the landing to Rivaella's bedroom, seeing the light on under the door. I knocked lightly before pushing the door open, sitting down next to Rivaella who was up syncing her iPod.

"You alright Mum?" She smiled at me. "Thought you'd be asleep?"

"Hmm. Got a bit of a twinge that's all." I said, screwing up my face as I massaged my bump, as I got another twinge.

"Do you want me to go get Martha?"

"No, I'm fine sweetheart." I smiled, kissing her on the head.

"Mum? Who delivered me? Uncle Owen or Auntie Martha?"

"Uncle Owen, why?"

"Just wondering. How come I got Owen and Bump gets Martha?"

"Well sweetheart, I got kidnapped when in labour by psycho bitch Rose and her crew, then the building got blown up when I was about to drop and River dragged me out, then it was a rush in The TARDIS back to the hub, so I wasn't really concentrating on who was my midwife to be honest love."

"Well..." She gulped. "I'm not that suprised to be honest, after everything that's happened in my life."

"AAH SHIT!" I called out, clutching the bump.

"I'm getting Dad." Rivaella climbed past me and out the door, and I slowly got up, heading out onto the landing, holding onto the banister as everyone headed out also.

"Gwen are you ok?" Jack asked, trying to help me balance.

"I'm fine, just a couple of twinges, just hard kicks that's all."

"Let me check you over." Martha said, rubbing my back.

"I'm fine!" I insisted.

"Gwen, I think your in labour!" Ianto piped up.

"I am NOT having this baby now!"

"I think you might be..."

**Please Review!**

**A/N - I'm back! I won't update this one as much as I did in the prequels to this one, as I have my DW one to do, so... thanks! :) **


	2. What Happened To Matt?

"Cause of course Gwen Cooper has to go into labour on the night we all decide to have a bloody drink!" Owen moaned.

I was sitting cross legged on the sofa, everyone panicking around me, telling me to sit properly. I had my hands placed on my bump carefully. The twinges had calmed down, and I was insitant I wasn't in labour, it was too early and my water hadn't broken.

"Shutup Owen!" I muttered, giving him and Tosh a kiss on the cheek each as they walked in, coming over to me.

"Gwen sit properly, it'll effect her, she's coming soon." Jack murmered, pacing up and down.

"For the last bloody time, I AM NOT IN LABOUR!" I snapped at him. "Bloody Harkness, doesn't have a clue!" I muttered, getting up and pacing slowly. "Where's Rivaella?"

"Outside, getting some fresh air, something is really bothering her, I don't know what though." Jack murmered, pulling me into a hug.

"She seems a bit off at the moment. Maybe I should go have a word with her..." I said, heading for the door, Jack catching my arm.

"Are you sure? If the twinges get worse, you come straight back, promise?"

"Promise." I smiled, giving him a quick kiss. I headed into the lift and out the torist centre, sitting down on the cold pavement in Cardiff's midnight air. I sat next to Rivaella, her face buried in her hands outside the water tower. "Now might be a good time to tell me what's going on babe." I whispered. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "What's happened?"

"There was a side effect to Matt's regeneration." She choked. "He doesn't know who I am, Mum." She sobbed. "He knows I'm your daughter, but he doesn't remember me and him together, or when I was Lexi. I've lost him Mum." She burst into tears, laying her head in my lap as I stroked her hair.

"Is that why they haven't come to see us?" I said calmly.

"Yes." She gasped, more tears flowing.

"Go inside sweetheart." I said, helping her up. "Go have a lay down on the bed yeah?" She nodded, crying more and more and bolted in. I sighed and took out my phone, calling the people I really needed.

_Calling... The TARDIS_

_01523 665894_

I let it ring a few seconds before River picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's me. It's Gwen."

"Gwen." She suddenly snapped up. "Is everything ok? The baby isn't coming is it?"

"No no it's fine!" I said quickly. "Just a couple of twinges, were at the hub just in case but no it's fine. But Rivaella just told me about Matt."

"Oh." She said, leaving a long pause. "He remembers me and The Doctor, and everything else, just not her. He knows who she is to you guys, but doesn't remember her as Lexi or anything after that. We haven't visited because we didn't want to upset her. I'm sorry."

"No, no it's ok!" I sighed. "Is there any chance of him remembering?"

"TARDIS says there is a 20 percent chance."

"Ok. Come here."

"What?"

"Come to the hub."

"Are you serious?"

"River, come here."

**Please Review!**

**A/N - sorry it was a short one, been a bit busy!**


	3. Martha And Ianto: From The Beginning

**A/N - I have a bit of writers block how to finish off from my last chapter, so I have taken a bit of a detour and decided to tell the story of Martha and Ianto and how they got together. Just a little thought. Sooo enjoy!:D **

**(3 and a half months after the events of Exit Wounds.)**

"Morning!" Martha called, walking through the cog door with Gwen. Ianto was busy in the kitchen, Owen and Tosh were at their desks, heads in their work and Jack was walking in from being downstairs in the hub. Gwen shuffled ahead, keeping her head down and sitting down at her desk. Jack walked up to her, trying to stay unnoticed.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in her ear.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Another argument with Rhys?"

She glanced at him, sighing before heading back to her work.

**At the pub that night...**

Ianto and Martha were at the bar, the others all sat at the table, ordering drinks. They were both quite tipsy, little did they know, that night would begin the rest of their lives.

"You know what." Ianto slurred. "After Lisa, I never thought I would ever meet anyone else."

"After Tom." She murmered. "Same. Who? Who? Did you meet? Who?"

"You obviously."

"Of course." She slurred. "Wait what?"

"You." He said, poking her in the shoulder lightly. "Martha Jo-o-ones." He hiccuped. "Oh I'm just a coffee boy, your a Doctor, saved the world Jack said, look at you!"

"Come on Yan, look at you!" She murmered, lightly punching him on the shoulder. "I'm nothing special!"

"Martha, your amazing." She leant forward, locking lips feircly with him.

"Come on." She murmered, dragging him off.

They slept with each other every night for the next 2 weeks...

**2 weeks later...**

It was late, and Martha and Ianto were in bed at Martha's flat. She was drawing swirls lightly with her finger on his chest.

"Yan?"

"Mmm?"

"Am I a slag?"

"No! Where would you get that from?"

"I'm casually just sleeping with my friend, and he just thinks were fuck buddies!"

"Martha." He said, pulling her chin up. "Were not. Oh Martha Jones, what have you done to me?" He said, kissing her fiercly.

"Martha I-" Gwen froze as she walked into the room, slowly walking out and shutting the door.

"Shit!"

...

Within a matter of minutes, both of their phones were buzzing like mad, messages and phone calls from Tosh, Owen and Jack.

"Fuck Ianto!" Martha panicked, pulling his shirt over her. "Just great!" She said as he hugged her.

"It'll be ok." He mumbled into her hair.

...

"So you guys have been together how long?" Gwen asked cautiously.

They had told them all the next morning, they had to start somewhere.

"3 weeks nearly."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"It kinda, just happened." Ianto said, smiling.

**5 months later...**

Martha sat in the autopsy bay, crying silently. It was just her and Gwen in the hub, and Gwen was busy with work.

"Martha I-" Gwen froze, walking into the bay. "Martha what's wrong?" She squeaked, running over to her.

"You can't say anything?" Gwen nodded. "I just found out I was pregnant."

"But that's brilliant!"

"No it's not, because I lost it! I've just scanned it, I miscarried Gwen!" She bawled, Gwen hugging her.

**Later that night...**

"Martha, are you ok?"

She snapped out of her daydream, concentrating on the dinner her and Ianto were having. Ianto had moved into her flat a couple of months back, and they were having a takeaway on their sofa. She still couldn't get over what had happened, and was trying to enjoy her night.

"Here, fortune cookies." She smiled, taking one off the table. She slowly opened it and inside was a tiny, silver ring, with a perfect diamond on top. "Oh my..." She looked up and Ianto was on one knee, in front of her.

"Martha Jones, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She cried, jumping into his arms.

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Tegan Imogen Harkness

"Now Matty, I want you to tell me what you remember about Rivaella."

We sat in The TARDIS, Rivaella completely unaware they were here.

"She is your daughter." He said, looking at me like I had gone mad. "She was taken away as a baby, you thought she was wiped from existence, but she wasn't."

"And do you remember how she came back?"

"Um. I- Ur." He muttered. "No." He sighed. "I know I love her though. Things slowly start to come back to me, and then when I go to speak to her about it, it goes blurry. I'm trying to rember, I really am. It's hard."

"It's ok sweetie." River sighed, stroking his hair. "It's a side effect of the regeneration, that's all."

"Maybe you should go talk to her? It might help." The Doctor suggested.

"What if it upsets her if I can't remeber?"

"It's worth a try." I said, smiling weakly at him.

We all made our way out of The TARDIS, and Matt went to talk to Rivaella and I sat back down, the twinges now stopping.

"And when did you ring them?" Jack whispered, sitting down next to me on the sofa.

"Matt can't remember her. As Lexi or being with her, just plain old Rivaella Harkness."

"Pfft. Plain, that girl has nothing but a plain life." He muttered.

"Don't Jack." I sighed. "We need them to move on with this. This time we can't pick up the pieces." I said as he put his hand on my bump.

...

**3 months later...**

Things had changed in the last 3 months...

Matt was practically back to normal again, remembering 99% of the things he couldn't before, the effect wearing off. Rivaella and Matt were back together (not that they were apart either) and everything was normal. The boys were getting bigger each day, developing individual personalities, and everything was going pretty normal for once. Everyone was sitting at their desks, Jack on the sofa with the boys, The Doctor, River, Matt and Rivaella out and I was just about able to reach my computer, I was a week late and in alot of discomfort.

"GET THIS BLOODY BABY OUT OF ME!" I groaned loudly. Everyone just sighed, not knowing what to do. "Martha? Owen? Please!"

"Gwen..." Martha sighed. "You know there's nothing we can do. If she's not here in a week's time we'll induce labour but until then... Sorry."

"Fuck sake." I frowned. "Ianto..."

"Yes?" He asked cautiously.

"Can you get me some coffee?"

"GWEN!" They all snapped at me.

"I need caffeine!" I moaned.

"Gwen, your pregnant." Tosh pointed out.

"No shit." I said sarcastically. "Ianto pwease!" I said, battering my eyelashes at him.

"I'm under orders not to." He said, nodding at a smirking Jack. "If I do, he'll dock my pay."

"Bastard Harkness." I spat at him, everyone chuckling. "Bastard, bastard Harkness." I said, pointing my finger at him. "You want to make me suffer."

"Like I'd do that to you cariad." He pouted.

"You want me to stay like this eh? Bloated and fat and in pain, unable to move hm? Hm Harkness, is that what you want? Your wife in complete discomfort?"

"It could be alot worse."

"I feel like the whole of the Welsh rugby team have been screwed up into a ball and put underneath my top Jack!"

"We never did go to that Rugby match..." Owen murmered.

"I'm gonna be stuck like this, forever! Aren't I? Forever pregnant!" I went on and on, everyone turning back to work. "Fat and bloated and pregnant fore- Oh." I gasped and held my stoumach, feeling contractions. "My water's just broke." I hissed. They all turned back round and looked at me.

"Gwen, we know your in discomfort, but you don't have to pretend to be in labour." Jack said.

"Oh yeah I'm pretending." I snapped, getting up and moving out the way. "And that's why I've just pissed myself on the chair is it?" I spat, pointing at the wet patch on the chair.

"She's actually is isn't she?" Tosh whispered. They all jumped up, Ianto and Jack helping me down to the medical bay. The room had been converted, ready for when I gave birth. There was now a proper bed in there, so I didn't have to give birth on a cold, metal table instead. I sat on the bed, trying to keep my breaths maintained.

For hours and hours I layed on that bed, contractions coming every now and then. Rivaella and The TARDIS lot eventually turned up, Jack at my side the whole time, everyone coming in from doing paperwork every 10 minutes or so. This labour wasn't going fast, we were gonna be here a loooong time.

"Jack?"

"Mm?"

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I was thinking Tegan maybe?"

"That's a Welsh name? Are you sure? What about a name from where you from?"

"Well if you want our daughter's name to sound like when your gagging..."

"I won't ask." I said, shaking my head. "Tegan." I smiled. "I like it."

Another hour went by before Bump decided to make her appearance, and she took her bloody time about it too.

"PUSH GWEN!" Martha shouted.

"AAAAAARGGGHHHHH!" I screamed out, digging my nails into Jack's hand. "AFTER THIS YOU ARE NEVER COMING ANYWHERE NEAR ME HARKNESS YOU BASTARD! YOU UNDERSTAND ME? NEVER AGAIN!"

Tiny cries filled the room and my head flung back, tears of happiness streaming down my face. Martha passed her to Owen and he wrapped her up in a blanket and passed her to me. Jack and I looked down on her, her tiny little eyes staring up at us, eyes a beautiful, sparkling sea blue just like Jack's.

"Tegan?" Jack whispered.

"Definitely."

...

I sat outside on the pavement that night, outside the water tower. I had Tegan wrapped in blankets, and for once it was quite a warm night. She hadn't slept at all that day, she kept just looking at everyone, intrigued. She stared up at me, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I'll tell you something Tegan." I whispered. "Life won't always be normal, I promise you that. But me and your Dad, we ruined your sister's life, and I always promised myself, even when I was hiding you from Daddy, that I would never let that happen to you. And I still won't. We will never let anything happen to you. We said that to Rivaella, but it still happened. But this time, I will. I will not let anything hurt you, and I promise that. As long as there is stars in the sky-" I paused, thinking about the 27 planets incident, when the stars went out. "Scratch that, as long as me and Daddy are alive, we will be there. Especially Daddy. And if you can never find us, you can find one of your Aunties and Uncles. You can go to Auntie Martha and Uncle Ianto, Auntie Tosh and Uncle Owen, Uncle Doctor and Auntie River. And Rivaella will always be there for you, no matter what." I smiled, taking out a locket from my pocket. It ws the same as Rivaella's on it but this time it said: _'Tegan' _and _'Torchwood' _on it. I put it round her neck, inside were similar photos and letters like Rivaella had, sitll with the SOS system in it for The TARDIS, but Rivaella's would always be the main one.

Tegan Imogen Harkness. The child I would not let harm come to, as long as I had breath in my body.

**Please Review!**


	5. Things Don't Stay Simple For Long

I sat on a bench, looking over Cardiff bay, Tegan bundled in my arms. It was early in the morning and we had all stayed at the hub til sunrise. She stared up at me, only a few hours old, her blue eyes twinkling at me. The Doctor and River had gone off for a bit, second honeymoon or something and Matt was staying with us so Rivaella could spend time with Tegan, everything was perfect.

"Sea does look nice today." I chuckled slightly, Jack's soothing voice echoed through the comms. "You coming inside at any point?"

"Stop watching me on CCTV!" I laughed. "She seems to like the sound of the sea."

"Ok, well don't be out there long, you need your rest."

"Yes sir." I giggled. I smiled at Tegan, rocking her gently from side to side. I got up, cooing to her and walked over to the tourist entrance, and through the door. "You alright Yan?" I asked, smiling at him, stifling a yawn.

"Give her here, go have some rest." He said, walking round and opening up his arms as I passed her to him. "Come on." He said, walking through the door and into the lift, down into the hub. I rubbed my eyes and slumped onto the sofa, pulling up my legs and slowly closing my eyes, as Ianto walked over to Tosh's desk, putting her in a moses basket, both cooeing over her.

I heard screams and coughs, crashes everywhere. I felt a stifling pain in my gut and my eyes slowly flickered open. The whole hub was in ruins, the podiums were falling down, someone's desk was knocked over, paper flying everywhere and the glass from the greenhouse had been smashed out all over the floor and chunks of the wall had smashed everywhere. I instantly went to sit up but couldn't move. The pain went through my whole body as I found it hard to keep my eyes open. I glanced down and found one of the podiums, crushed against my stoumach and most of my lower body. I looked round the hub, Owen with a a few cuts and scratches on the floor, realising what was happening and crawling over to Tosh who was half concious against her desk, slinging his arm over her shoulder as they made their way over to Ianto who was still awake, barely affected, in the kitchenette.

"Ianto are you ok?" Tosh spluttered.

"Fine. Martha." He whispered. "WHERE THE FUCK'S MARTHA?" He shouted, getting up and dodging falling wall and avoiding obstacles over towards the medical bay. "WHERE ARE THE BOYS?" He looked down into the bay, breathing heavily. "MARTHA!" He ran down the stairs to her.

"It's ok, they're safe, we all are." I heard Martha murmur. She hobbled up the stairs with Ianto and Matt, clutching the boys close to her chest. "Matt, take the boys." She said, thrusting them into his arms. "Take the boys to your Nan and Grandad's." She said, tapping his wrist, River must have given him the vortex minipulator in case of a emergency. "GO!" He clutched the boys tightly, teleporting off. "We have to find everyone!" She said to Owen and a weak Tosh.

They all made their way off in different directions, but none of them towards me. I started to get weaker and weaker, my eyes on open a fraction, only just able to see what was going on. Tosh made her way over to her desk, typing away on her computer, the only one still on as the others had been smashed.

"Jack's coming round!" Owen called out, reappearing from Jack's office. "Tosh, anything?"

"Cardiff police station, same circumstances but ours was worst, the reception area was blown up, but they haven't managed to work out if anyone's hurt or been taken."

"Taken?" He asked, running over to her, the hub finally stopping to fall to pieces.

"I have a feeling that this wasn't a accident." She said, carrying on typing. "Fuck!"

"What is it?" Jack murmered, appearing from his office and over to the desk, Ianto and Martha too. "Shit! Wait, where's Gwen?" He looked at everyone. "GWEN!" He shouted as I blacked out.

...

"Right on 3? 1, 2, 3!" Owen called out as they all groaned. I opened my eyes slowly to see Jack, Ianto and Owen moving the podium that was squashed on me out of the way. "Gwen come on love hear my voice." He said, slapping me lightly on the face. I slowly opened my eyes, all of them looking over me. "Come on get her up!" He said, him and Tosh helping me onto my feet.

"Jack." I murmered, looking at him. "Where's Tegan?" They all stayed silent, just staring at me. "No, no, no not again." I whispered.

"Please Gwen calm down, it's not like that." Tosh murmered.

"What then Tosh?" I snapped. "What's happened?"

"The worst attack was here. But this also happened at the school and at the police station, and also at your old flat." She sighed. "I think they were targeting for you."

"Ok." I murmered, shaking my head. "The school, Rivaella. The police station?"

"Andy." Jack said.

"Of course Andy. But my old flat? Shit. Rhys. They must have been after him."

"Why would Rose do that?" Martha asked.

"I don't think it is." I interupted. "She was with Rhys, she knew we hadn't lived there for years, we wern't even together."

"So who the hell is it?"

"So were saying Tegan has been taken?" I said calmly. "And Rivaella and Andy?"

"We think so."

"Well she beat Rivaella's score of one week, now we have less than one day. Brilliant." I snapped. "What are we gonna do Jack?" I said, crying into his chest. "I am fed up of our children being taken away."

"MUUUUUUUM!"

"Rivaella!" My head snapped up. I broke free from Jack and ran towards the invisible lift, going up as quick as I could.

"GWEN NO IT COULD BE A TRAP!" They all called after me.

I appeared on the bay infront of the water tower, looking around frantically. A few feet away from me was a young girl, only about the same age a Rivaella with shoulder long blonde hair, wearing jeans and a purple vest t-shirt, staring at me. I walked over in her direction, looking around.

"Excuse me." I said breathlessly. "Have you seen a girl with dark hair about your age, probably in a school uniform?" She just stared in me in disbelief.

"It's me." She whispered.

"What?"

"Of course." She half laughed. "You won't recognise me now."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Come on I know I'm older but instincts should make you realise who I am!" She said in despair. "Please say you realise who I am?"

"I'm sorry, your obviously very troubled, I'm just looking for my daughter." I said, turning round and walking off.

"JOHN HAS US MUM!" I slowly turned back round to look at her, as walked up to me quickly.

"Do I know you? Who the hell are you?" I whispered.

"It's me Mum. It's Tegan."

**Please Review!**


	6. Torchwood Clearance 44

**A/N - If you haven't seen Kiss Kiss Bang Bang then you might not understand this. John as in Captain John Hart from Season 2!**

"That's not fair!" I whispered. "I wanted to raise you properly not like what happened with your sister all over again!"

"No Mum it's not like that!" She said, holding up her wrist, on it a vortex minipulator. "After all this, you tell River about this encounter, then on my 14th birthday, tell me what to say and send me here, then I come back, that's all!"

"So-"

"What happened with Rivaella isn't gonna happen again. You tell River then on my 14th she gives me this, and I come here for a few minutes, then I come home to you!"

"Where are you sweetheart?" I whispered, walking forward and cupping her face.

"John has me."

"Why the bloody hell has he got you?" I spat, letting go.

"He's after Dad."

"Where do we find you, where do we go?"

"Everyone forgot, and Andy hid you and Rivaella in a flat remember?"

"That's where you are? But how do you know?"

"Andy told Rivaella."

"But he forgot, like everybody else!"

"No Mum, he was way too involved to forget!"

"So, we get you back?" I mumbled.

"If you hurry up yeah!" She grinned, looking down at her wrist. "Gotta go, good luck Mum."

"No Tegan wait you gotta tell me more than this-" I called out as she teleported off. "Shit!"

"Why the bloody hell has John got them?" I looked round, Jack seething with anger, the others just behind him covered in rubble. I ran up to him, crying into his chest. "It'll be ok, I promise. We'll get them back."

"NO!" I screamed pushing him out the way and walking past everyone, heading towards the hub. "It's always people from your bloody past Harkness!" I shouted back at him, stopping and looking. "With Rose it was easy, she always went to the same bloody place! But what now eh? WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO NOW?

"I took the liberty of putting a tracker in Tegan's pendant, just in case because of last time." Tosh murmered, holding up her PDA. "They are at that flat you hid in."

...

"Gwen, you don't know what weapons or danger he has in there, you can't just go bursting in!"

"I don't care Harkness! One, that is technically still my flat and two, those are my daughters and my best friend." We were all outside the old flat, deciding what to do. "You know what? FUCK IT." I spat, squeezing hold of my gun and kicking the door down, screaming in anger, holding my gun up. Inside the flat was still the same as I remembered it, apart from only one desk with a computer now instead of two. It was slightly dirtier than before and the cot was still there. In the cot was a sleeping Tegan, looking unharmed. On the foot of the cot were chains tied to Andy's ankles, still in his shirt and trousers, his police jacket and hat gone. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, his eyes looking dull as he stared up at me. "Andy." I whispered, as he weakly glanced to the desk. By the desk in the corner Rivaella's wrist was tied to it, her knees up on the chair as she stared at us, all the pain and suffering pouring through her gaze. "Andy what the fuck happened?" I hissed. He stayed silent and heaved himself off the floor, guestering for me to come over, whilst everyone stayed silent, staring in wonder. I slowly walked up to him, as he took out Tegan, cradling her gently in his arms, leaning forward towards me.

"Do not turn around. Don't react." He whispered in my ear. "None of you have noticed yet, but he has just watched all of this. He's sitting on the work top, just grinning away." He hissed, placing Tegan in my arms. I gently placed a kiss on her head and kept eye contact with Andy. "Where's your gun?" I glanced down at my waist, where my gun was hanging out. "I've missed you so much!" He said louder, pulling me into a quick hug and taking out my gun, hiding it behind his back. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "We don't have time to get her out too." He murmered, glancing at Rivaella behind me. "Take Tegan and get out of here." He shouted, spinning round and aiming at John. "Shit." He murmered, dropping the gun to the floor.

"Maybe not today." John grinned, holding a gun to Rivaella's head. Everyone span round, their guns cocking, aiming at John. "Oh don't think I wouldn't!"

"What do you want with them?" I asked, clutching Tegan closer to my chest.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to scare you that's all."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT THEN?" I screamed at him.

"I'm here to talk to Jack." He grinned. "It's been long enough for you to decide. The offers still stands Jack, how can you stick to one planet?"

"Ha brilliant we just have another baby then Captian Psycho comes along!" I muttered. "You leave her alone." I spat, pointing at Rivaella.

"Like I was gonna hurt her." He chuckled, uncuffing her and throwing her off the chair, Jack catching her. "Must say young Cooper." He said to Rivaella. "Your father is very good at hiding. Don't know where he is! I blew up your home, but I couldn't find him. You've had him trained Cooper." He winked at me, sitting down on the chair.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Rivaella snapped at him, Jack pulling her back. "My father is not a coward!"

"No think about it!" Ianto interupted. "The last time we saw John was when everything happened with Gray."

"He has no fucking clue whatsoever." Tosh mumbled.

"I knew the best way to catch Jack's attention was to take those who meant to the one thing he loved the most. Gwen Cooper." He grinned, spinning round on the office chair. "Did he ever tell you Gwen? How much he really loved you. Sorry to upset you kids but she loved him too, but if I had said it any sooner, you wouldn't be here!"

"Course they'd be here you blithering idiot!" Martha shouted at him.

"Dad what the bloody hell is he going on about?" Rivaella asked, looking up at Jack.

"Can I shoot the bastard yet?" Owen moaned.

"No I will!" Rivaella snapped.

"Rivaella Harkness! Me and your mother brought you up better than that!"

"Well you didn't exactly raise her-"

"Shut it!" I interupted. I walked over to Jack, thrusting Tegan into Rivaella's arms, seething with anger, spinning round to look at John. "You hurt my babies, give me one good reason why I shouldn't come and smash the shit out of you!"

"I'm just here to get Jack then I'm going!"

"Don't I get to tell him to fuck off mysel-"

"Button it you." I said calmly, staring at John.

"It's a Welsh thing Dad, Uncle Ianto may be like it if he pisses us off any longer." Rivaella murmered to Jack.

"So now you've got round to pissing off my wife and bestfriends aswell as me then you've kidnapped my daughters." Jack barked, walking forward and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I gave birth 5 fucking hours ago. I'm not in the best of moods John."

"Jack would never get married, I know him too well. We have a connection Cooper, sorry."

"I'll give you this for a fucking connection!" I said, showing him my wedding ring then punching him hard, making him fall to the floor. "So you can take your bloody connection and shove it up YOUR FUCKING ARSEHOLE!"

"Come on Gwen." Tosh whispered, pulling me back a bit. I moved over to Rivaella, pulling her into a hug, Tegan still in her arms.

"Or have kids for that matter." He chuckled, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Oh you bastard!" I rushed forward to kick him in the face, being pulled back by Ianto and Owen. "FUCK YOU!"

"I'll deal with this." Jack said calmly, looking at me, then Rivaella and Tegan. "Get out of here."

...

We all trailed into the hub, tired and weary. Martha and Owen were tending to Andy in the med bay, Ianto was making coffee and Tosh retreated to her desk whilst Rivaella curled up with Tegan. I made my way up to Jack's office, silent tears rolling down my face. I sat on the edge of Jack's desk, looking at the pictures of when Rivaella was born, everyone with her. I picked up the phone, carefully typing in the digits.

"Hello, Social Services. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to report two children who needed to be removed from the home."

"I'm sorry ma'am we can't just remove them from a phone call."

"Er, then Torchwood clearance 44. Code 9A3Z6."

"Of course ma'am. And the names of the children and their ages?"

"Rivaella Kiara Harkness and Tegan Imogen Harkness, 14 and..." I gulped, trying to hold back the tears. "And 6 hours old." I span around to the sound of a gun cocking.

"Don't you dare Gwen."


	7. Coffee Shop Confessions

"Jack." I murmered. "Put down the gun."

"Put down the phone." I slowly put the phone down, tears streaming from my eyes. "What the bloody hell do you think your playing at?" He snapped, throwing his gun onto the desk, throwing his jacket off and pacing round the room.

"You should know by now it's not safe for them here."

"We protect them as best as we can!"

"He held a gun to our daughter's head Jack!" I snapped at him. "Tegan is 6 hours old and she nearly died. Think about everything that happened with Rivaella when she was born!"

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN WE GIVE UP OUR CHILDREN TO SOCIAL SERVICES GWEN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted at me.

"Don't ever talk to me like that." I murmered, pushing him out of the way and down to the main hub. I stormed past everyone, waiting for the cog door to open.

"Mum where are you going?" Rivaella asked, peering round the corner with Tegain in her arms.

"Out." I said bluntly, everyone appearing in the main hub, looking round to see what was going on.

"Gwen come back!" Jack called out.

"Piss off Jack!" I shouted back.

"What the hell has happened now?" Owen muttered to him as the door closed.

I stormed across the bay and into the car, starting it in frustration and just drove. On and on for about 10 minutes before stopping outside a coffee shop. I walked through the door and slumped myself into a arm chair in the corner, wiping away my tears, staying out of attention from the rest of the buzzing noise in the coffee shop. I pulled my phone out of my bag, flicking through the texts I had from Martha, Tosh, Ianto and surprisingly Owen. I

"What?" I snapped at Jack as I picked up the phone as he rang.

"Come back, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"No your not, we both know that Jack. Maybe you want them to be in danger so you can be the hero all the time? But I'd rather never see them again then have them in danger, and you wonder why I left Rivaella with The Doctor!"

"Of course I don't want them to be in danger!" He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too Jack, but not if your going to be like this." I snapped, hanging up and sticking my phone back in my bag.

"Latte with chocolate sprinkles?" Somebody said, shoving a mug in front of me, sitting down on the chair on my right.

"Thanks, but I didn't order anything." I said politely, looking up at the person next to me. "Rhys?" He smiled weakly at me, in a white t shirt and jeans, a green apron over it.

"Sorry, I'll go if you want."

"No it's fine." I smiled.

"I thought you hated me."

"I did." I sighed, "You done some horrible stuff to me Rhys."

"I'm sorry Gwen-"

"But you helped save my Rivaella, saved us from Rose. Them lot may hate you but I'm willing to be civil, maybe even begin to forgive you." I sighed.

"Is everything ok? That phone conversation-"

"Jack."

"What's happened now?"

"No it's not like that, he was right for once."

"Gwen Cooper admitting she was wrong?" He chuckled.

"I rang social services to have my girls taken away. They got taken again, by John. We have them back again now but still..."

"Girls? I heard you were pregnant, when did you have her?"

"About 7 hours ago."

"What?" He shouted. "Why are you here then, you should be with your family Gwen, not sitting in a coffee shop crying." He said a bit more quietly.

"I just want them to be protected, away from danger."

"Gwen listen, I may hate that man but he has always protected you and put you first, even when we were together. Just because so many things happened to Rivaella doesn't mean he didn't try! Those girls are in the safest place they could ever be." He smiled. "Go and find him."

I grinned and I got up, practically running out of the shop. I knew what he was saying was right. Me and Jack had gone through so much and I knew deep down that Jack would do anything to protect the girls. I loved him so much and I wasn't gonna let this get in the way of our family. Little did I know what would happen...

I bounded out of the shop, clutching my bag in my hand and ran across the road to my car. I looked to my left slightly as I saw the SUV with everyone crammed in inside, driving straight towards me. I smiled as they kept coming my way, Jack driving. The smile dropped from my face as they didn't slow down, they all started panicking, I tried to move out of the way in time but it was too late. I rolled over the bonnet as the black metal crashed into my side, Rivaella screaming out, clutching Tegan to her chest in the back and everyone shouting out in horror. I collapsed to the floor, my eyes drooping as everyone came running out of the car, as well as Rhys from the coffee shop.

"YOU BASTARD I JUST MANAGED TO CONVINCE HER TO GO MAKE IT UP WITH YOU AND YOU KNOCK HER OVER!" Rhys shouted. Everyone crowded round me, Jack clutching me tightly.

"Gwen." He managed to murmer.

"Gwen love stay with me." Owen said as Martha shone a torch in my eyes.

"Mum please." Rivaella said, cradling Tegan as she started to cry.

"Look after them Jack." I managed to gasp.

"No, stop being lazy, your gonna help too. Come on, you'll be ok." He half grinned nervously at me.

"Martha. Ianto." I muttered.

"Yeah?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Call your next child Gwen." I half chuckled, groaning in pain. "Or Tosh and Owen for that matter."

"Don't you dare leave us Mum." Rivaella cried. "She's 7 hours old, she needs you. No offence but Dad doesn't have the slightest clue, and I didn't waste my whole life to be with you guys again for nothing did I?"

"I'm sorry." I cried and blacked out.


	8. Epilogue

**"TOSH GET TEGAN!" **

**It had been 4 years since Tegan was born, and here we were. I felt so old as she was meant to be 5, but we were getting ready for my daughter's wedding. I had recovered from the car crash and was fine again. Rivaella was meant to be 5, but now she was 19, and her and Matt were getting married, made me feel so old. Of course all the women were in our house, and all the men in The TARDIS. It reminded me of mine and Jack's wedding day but of course we were the other way round. I balanced baby Kieran on my hip whilst trying to get someone to get wake up Tegan. And before anyone asks no, Me and Jack did not have another baby. Baby Kieran, he's only 5 months old, Tosh and Owen's son, he's so much like both of them.**

**Everyone was sitting round the kitchen, heads banging from the hen do, all clutching a cup of coffee. I popped Kieran in Rivaella's old high chair next to Tosh and put down a massive plate of toast, everyone grabbing a slice. I sat down inbetween River and Amy, me being the only one not that affected by the hen do. Over the last 4 years and Jack's bank account with interest filling up, we got a extension done, adding up to 6 rooms now: The nursery (now extended), mine and Jack's room, Rivaella's room, Tegan's room and now 2 spare ones, were the Torchwood team ended up crashing most nights.**

**"Mum, good idea leaving Harmony there!" Rivaella walked down the stairs half asleep carrying her, and passing her to me. **

**Ok, so I lied. Harmony Rhia Harkness. Another girl. We really wern't planning on having another, but Rivaella was suddenly growing up and then getting married, so we decided to try again. We really wern't expecting to fall pregnant so quickly after deciding. She was only 3 months old, but she was ours, our girls.**

**"Sorry, she was asleep last time I checked." I muttered. I pulled out that old blue moses basket with the arcadian diamonds in from all those years ago from under the table, and put her in it.**

**"Oh my god my basket!" Rivaella gasped, walking over and looking at it. "It's been years since I've seen it!"**

**"Sweetie, you were only a baby."**

**"Mummy, did Rivaella sleep in there?" Tegan said, popping up next to me.**

**"Yes." I smiled at her. "Now come on bridesmaid central, we have work to do!"**

**...**

**"Mum?" Rivaella murmered as I done her hair, her cradling Harmony, whilst the others had Tegan getting ready.**

**"Yeah sweetie?"**

**"Being a mum, is it worth it?"**

**"Of course! I would never be without you girls, especially you." I said, stopping and sitting down next to her. "Your my first born and I went through so much with you sweetheart. Your meant to be 5 years old, but look at you, your getting married! Why do you ask?" She bit her lip slightly and looked at me, as my eyes grew wider. "No?" I whispered as she smiled weakly at me. "Oh my god that's brilliant!" I said, pulling her into a hug.**

**"I'm scared."**

**"You'll be a brilliant mum sweetie." I said, pulling out of the hug and smiling at her. "You can always borrow her to practice." I chuckled, nodding at Harmony, staring up at us. Rivaella was the only one with my eyes, Tegan and Harmony had Jack's, blue and deep like whirlpools. "Christ you make me feel so old! Your meant to be 5 years old not getting married and being pregnant!"**

**"Mum." She sighed. "I love him I really do, but I'm scared."**

**"I know how you feel sweetie."**

**"I had most of my life away from you and Dad, and I can't bear the thought of leaving you guys again."**

**"Rivaella Kiara Harkness, you have your whole life ahead of you! You shouldn't be delaying it because of us."**

**"But you know as well as I do Daddy will be on his own forever, I don't want him thinking I just buggered off as soon as I was able to!"**

**"He would never think that darling." I smiled weakly at her. "Besides, we've got Tegan and Harmony to keep us busy."**

**"Mum, your always gonna be there if I need you yeah?"**

**"Always sweetie." I smiled, starting to well up as I gave her a kiss on the head. "Always." I whispered.**

**...**

**Tegan walked down the aisle next to Rivaella, holding her hand the whole way down before skipping over to us, Jack picking her up and sitting her on his lap. We all sat and watched the little girl we lost so many times, and watched grow within a year from a baby to a teenager get married.**

**We all lose things, and we go through pain. And life just fucks us around, but it's worth it. Cause after all the drama and pain, you can settle down and say yeah it was worth it, because of what we get out of it. Me and Jack got out girls out of it, even after all the heartbreak and danger, throught the tears and fighting, everything works out eventually. Because at the end of the day, me and Jack both knew we'd go through all of it again, just for our girls. **

**...**

**My name is Rivaella Kiara Harkness, daughter of Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper-Harkness. I am the proud wife of Matt Song and mother of Jack Harkness-Song and Amelia Gwen Harkness-Song. I live in Cardiff, but sometimes I live anywhere in time and space and I work at the Torchwood institute.**

**My name is Tegan Imogen Harkness, daughter of Captian Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper-Harkness. I am the proud girlfriend of Tyler Owen Jones and we are expecting our first little boy in June; Ianto Geraint Jones. I live in Cardiff, and work at the Torchwood institute.**

**My name is Harmony Rhia Harkness, daughter of Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper-Harkness. I am the proud girlfriend of Kieran Harper. I live in Cardiff, and study at Cardiff University. **

**Our girls had made a name for themselves, and they were moving on with their lives, no more drama for me and Jack. Over the years a lot had happend, death, life, sex, drama, dissapearances. Rose had destroyed us, but here we were, bigger and better than ever. But all good things must come to a end, because I wouldn't live forever, but Jack would. And that day would come, but those girls would stand by his side, no matter what, and that's what kept me going, that's what made me strong.**

**My name is Gwen Elizabeth Harkness. In October 2006, I joined Torchwood and met the most mysterious man in my life, he's saved my life in so many ways, he can never die and he's given me a life I could only ever dream of. The galaxies may burn and they earth could be covered in Daleks, more sex aliens could appear and turn everyone to dust, but nothing would stop that day, over my dead body, I was pregnant with his baby, and I knew we were gonna be happy because I love him. And on that day, I married him. I had Rivaella, and more despair came, but now is not the time to dwell on the past. We got her back and I had Tegan, then eventually Harmony.**

**Today is where I finish my story. Not like when I saw Canary Wharf burn. This is my last story, there isn't much more to tell. We have finished everything now, a new generation has begun. We may be ending but:**

**Torchwood will live on forever...**


End file.
